This investigation is directed toward elucidation of cardiac assimulation and utilization of lipids. Specific aims include elucidation of the control of fatty acid oxidation; kinetics of lipoprotein lipid and apoprotein turnover during recirculation in the perfused rat heart; lipoprotein "metabolism" by cardiac cells in suspension.